Double Trouble Couple
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Sherlock thought it would brilliant to hire Molly as his bodyguard to protect him. After he gets shot by a rubber bullet, Molly sleeps over. Written for Sherlolly Appreciation Week Day 4 'first sleepover'.


**A/N: Inspired by "Strong Woman Do Bong Soon" (another Kdrama, yes. I recently started watching them.) The title is from the song "Double Trouble Couple" by MAMAMOO. Today's theme is " the first sleepover". Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed this fic! I'm back tomorrow with "How Would You Feel".**

 **Double Trouble Couple**

"You can't leave me alone!" Sherlock struggled to reach her hand, "I mean, I just got shot."

"You got shot with a rubber bullet," Molly said, "I cannot see how that is different from your ordinary day."

"Someone is after me," Sherlock whispered, "They keep sending me texts saying they'll kill me."

"I can't stay, I have an early morning shift at Barts,' Molly put her coat back on.

"I hired you to look after me. That doesn't mean you can leave anytime you'd like."

"I have to go," Molly said, "I'll inform Mrs. Hudson, she'll make you breakfast."

Sherlock sighed. "Molly, in how many different ways do I have to tell you: I want you to stay."

Molly, frankly, had to put up with his childish behavior for the past twenty-four hours and was done with him. No matter how much she loved him, she needed a break every once in a while. She put her bag down. "Fine, I'll stay."

"You stay on the couch. There's a sleeping bag in the closet," Sherlock said.

"What happened to John's bedroom?"

"Mrs. Hudson's sister is staying there for the weekend."

Molly got the sleeping bag out of the closet. "I'll sleep on the couch." She went back to the living room, and sat down on the leather couch, taking her boots and sweater off, leaving her in her shirt and jeans. It was one of the several times a week she wondered how her quiet life as a pathologist had become this whirlwind the second Sherlock Holmes had come in. She also wondered how the guy had tricked her into becoming an amateur-bodyguard because he was unable to tell John what was going on. She wasn't even strong, she had a small frame and no strength, for Christ's sake!  
She'd mainly agreed because she needed some distraction and some extra money. Tom had kicked her out the week before, so she was staying at a hotel, with her stuff stuffed away in a storage unit.

She laid down and closed her eyes, focusing on her own breath. She adjusted her position a couple of times before she was comfortable. She realized this was actually the first time she slept at Sherlock's place. Not in his bed, for now.

* * *

Sherlock's whining woke her up at three am. He was calling out for her. She sighed, got up and went to his bedroom. "I got another text," he told her.

 **Today, it was a rubber bullet. Tomorrow, it will be a metal one. Stay out of our case, or we'll kill you.**

"Great," Molly said, "Just great. Another text. Isn't it time to call Lestrade?"

"No," answered Sherlock determined, "It will make me look weak."

Molly didn't understand how asking the police for help when you were being threatened was weak, but she was too tired to ask for an explanation now.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me, in case they're going to call," He pointed at the bed, "It's a double. You can sleep on that side."

Molly agreed. She got under the covers on his left side and rolled over, so she could face him. He smiled.

"We ended up in your bed after all," Molly whispered.

"Yes, yes we did," Sherlock replied.

* * *

The next morning, Sherlock had his arms wrapped around Molly, who had laid her head on his chest to rest. She woke up slowly, her eyelids fluttered. The incoming morning light was bright.

She was startled when she saw in which position she currently was, nevertheless, she kept still, in order to watch Sherlock for a couple more minutes. He looked like Greek statue when he was sleeping; with his pale skin, high cheekbones and brown curls that framed his thin face perfectly. How did she go from bodyguard the night before to the woman who was sleeping in his arms this morning?

He woke up shortly after she did. "Good morning, Molly."

"Hello," she said, blushing.

"Well, this is a rather intimate position, don't you think?"

"If you say so."

Sherlock moved his face closer to hers and kissed her forehead. "Am I allowed?"

Molly smirked. "Yes, you are."

That moment, in that sun-lighted room, in that old bed of Sherlock's, they shared their first proper kiss. And it was about time.


End file.
